Doomsday
by Kat'sTheName
Summary: One Shot. Prim's point of view on Reaping Day. There will be 5 different ones so keep reading. Edited: 2/28/13 Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!

* * *

A/N: I decided to fix this because it could turn out okay. The first time I put this story up it was a really short one shot that AliaRide and I wrote in about 15 to 20 minutes, and I knew it was not up to my standards so I decided to fix it!:) Here it is Reaping Day from Prim's point of view! This is not associated with The Virus!

* * *

It was Reaping Day and I was worried, Not for myself but for Katniss. She had her name in the reaping bowl far to many times, so she could feed me. Who could ask for a better sister? i would not trade her for all the food in the world, even though she would probably kill me afterwards for passing up an opportunity like that. I am currently pretending to be asleep so Katniss will leave. I just had a nightmare and she sang to me, but I could tell she was itching to get to the woods. After I here the soft click of the door shutting I throw the covers off of me, and walk slowly to the kitchen. My mother is boiling water for our baths.

"Prim your bath is ready," my mother speaks, if you had bad hearing you could probably pass it off as the wind. Like Katniss, I wasn't the biggest fan of my mother, since she tuned out but I loved her all the same. After my bath my mother gives me an outfit that Katniss had worn during her first reaping. I don't know why, but I felt stronger in this outfit. For a minute I pretended that I was Katniss, strong and beautiful. Maybe if I looked more like Katniss, Rory would pay more attention to me. Nobody knows it but I have had a crush on Rory for a while now. I think it was when he stood up to the boys that called me "Seam trash" I'm almost positive that I fell for him then.

When Katniss walked in mom pulled her to the little curtained off area where our bathtub is, I walked to the room that we all shared. I sat at the mirror and waited for my mother to come an do my hair.

"One minute, Prim, I need to take this dress to your sister," my mother whispered.

"Yes, Mama." I reply.

When mother returned she worked on braiding my hair into two straight braids down my back. After she was done, she hugged me.

"My baby girl," she whispered into my neck. I did not know how to respond so I just hugged her.

Katniss walked into the room in a beautiful blue dress. Of course it was mothers, it was old, but something about the old-ness of it, made it beautiful in its own way. Especially on Katniss her eyes looked silver while she was wearing that color, not the stormy grey they usually are. Mother braids her hair beautifully, it looks almost like a crown atop her head.

"I wish I looked like you, Katniss," I say to her. Of course she can't take a compliment.

"No, Little Duck, I wish I looked like you, you got all the pretty in this family," she says bending down to my level. "Tuck your tail in, Little Duck," she says kissing my forehead. I tuck the back of my shirt in quaking at her twice. She laughs, it seems as if I'm the only one that can make her laugh, or smile anymore. I wish dad were still here do we wouldn't have to have grown up so fast.

We walk to the Reaping area, I begin to get nervous along the way, I try to remember who's clothes I'm wearing, what family I'm representing, anything, but nothing is helping. Katniss stops me.

"Prim, your name is in there once, you aren't going to the games, I promise." She tells me. I nod and we continue walking. We have to split up and I panic a bit more.

"Prim, calm down, remember what I told you." I hear before I am ushered to the twelve year old section.

Effie Trinket walks to the stage. I zone out until she says "Ladies First," in her shrill voice. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, please don't let me or Katniss be called," I silently prayed.

"Primrose Everdeen!" I hear clear as a bell. I begin walking to the stage accepting my fate.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I hear someone shout behind me. Suddenly Katniss is standing in front of me shoving me back.

"No! Katniss!" I scream grabbing her torso. I'm being pulled away Katniss shove my arms off her. I know she is just trying to be tough in front of everyone else. I bet this is killing her just as much as it's killing me. I kick and punch Gale, who is carrying me to my sobbing mother. All I know is Katniss has to win the games. Or it will all be my fault, and I don't think I could live with myself if she died.

* * *

A/N 2: Hai! Well that was a short Drabble of how I thought reaping day for Prim might go. Opinions?

-Love Kat!


End file.
